Len Kagamine's Life as The Servant of Evil
by Cheyenne Kagamine
Summary: A walk through Len's life as the Servant of Evil, how the song was created. X3
1. Another Day in the Life of Len Kagamine

Yay! This is my FIRST EVER fan fic! This is written based on my favorite song – Servant of Evil (Akuno Meshitsukai) by Len Kagamine (Kagamine Len) enjoy! Also is mostly in Len's POV.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUSES BEHIND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA INCORPERATED. THANKS!**

**~Servant of Evil~**

~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1- Another Day in the Life of Len Kagamine

'_When you two were born, every church bell across the country was rung.' _

I remember Mom telling Rin and I.

'_Everyone came at once to gaze and bow to their newborn princess.' _We were young. Really young.

'_What about me, Mama?' _ I asked curiously. She never answered me. Instead she kissed my head as she tucked me and my sister into bed. I guess now I know.

I stepped out of the shower, suddenly remembering what world I was in. Plus, the water was getting too cold to bear. I looked at the mirror. I looked at my lifeless eyes and the water dripping down my face. It reminded me of that moment many years ago, when they took her from me. I had cried harder than ever, screaming as I reached out for her.

After that, I didn't cry. Not in front of any of _them_ anyway. I wouldn't let them laugh at my agony and inner loneliness. I don't remember leaving the bathroom but I was now standing before my closet. I grabbed my white under shirt and black slacks; along with the maroon vest and long black over-coat that has become my daily uniform (**A/N I go by what he wears in concert) **I put my clothes on and walked back to the bathroom. I find my hair brush and comb through my wet, tangled hair without bothering to try and get the few strands of hair to lie down. Rin often laughs at them and claims it looks like they're trying to fly. "Anything to make her laugh.." I chuckle quietly to my reflection before turning the light off and walking back out into my bedroom. I walk to my twin bed and start – TWIN! Rin! I work faster, not worrying about the wrinkles scattered on the bed.

_What am I doing moping around like I've got all day! _I think to myself as I quickly pull my shoes on, put a hair tie on my wrist and run to the door. I attempt pulling my shoulder length hair into a high pony tail as I run down the corridors, which proves futile. I give up and run faster, sliding around the corner and unexpectedly tackling Rin to the ground. It takes me a minute to figure out what happened. When I see Rin lying on her back beneath me, I start to scramble on the polished floors in an attempt to stand. I get onto my hands and knees and look at her smiling face. It's gone. All the fear, sadness, loneliness, pain, everything. It's gone now. Her smile and innocent laughter are the only things I can look forward to anymore.

"Ehehh, sorry." I laugh.

She grins at me childishly. I place my hand on her upper back and pull her into a hug.

"Good morning to you too!" she giggles.

I smile and stand up, helping her to her feet. She smiles at me again. I walk her through the long hallways to the kitchen where her breakfast was waiting for her. After pulling her chair out and pushing her up to the table, I isolate myself to the doorway of the room where I decide to finally pull my hair up. I lean my head down to get better access to my blonde hair, wincing in pain as I tightly pull my hair to assure it stays in place. When I reopen my eyes, I see my sister's hair bow lying before my feet. It must've fallen out earlier. I pick the flower piece up and walk over to my sister, who was chewing on a bit of her Belgian waffle and staring blankly out the window. My hands caress her hair, which seems to wake her from her thoughts. She turns to look at me the gropes the accessory in her hair. She smiles in appreciation and I smile back. She then shoves a piece of waffle into my mouth and I can't talk. The piece must've been larger than my hand, considering that I can barely close my mouth. I try to laugh which results in me gagging, causing Rin to nearly laugh herself out of her hair. I begin to wonder why they call her Daughter of _Evil. _I don't find her the least bit cruel…

When we finished playing with our breakfast, I escorted her back to her room where she got ready for whatever she wanted to do today. I waited by her door with my left arm behind my back and my right arm crossing my body just below my chest. That's how Master instructed me to stand, and I wasn't about to break one of his rules. Pretty much the only thing I was allowed to do without permission was breathe. Rin often saved me from punishment for breaking rules like I always did around her. She let me be my own person, really. It made me feel somewhat…. Free.

I guess my thoughts enveloped me, because I didn't even notice that I had walked over to the nearest window. After gazing outside for a second or two, I slowly walk back over to Rin's door while looking at my feet. The next thing I knew, there were two pairs of shoes in my sight. I gasped and looked up to meet a hand as it flew across my cheek. The force of the slap was hard enough to knock me down to the floor. Without saying anything, The Master walked away, kicking my left knee while he was at it. I flinched from the pain and held my throbbing knee for a second, gaping in the direction he had left.

_That's it? Just a slap? Maybe he's in a good mood today or something… _

My thoughts are interrupted when Rin opens her door, gasping when she saw me.

"Len! What happened, are you okay?" she said as she fell to my side.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I assure as I slowly stand up, careful not to lean on my sore leg. I smile at her as if it would prove I'm okay, and notice she's wearing a horse-backing outfit. "C'mon, let's go get Josephine from her pen." I say and reach my hand out to hers. She takes it happily and together we walk to the horse stables, where Rin's 'best friend' waits for her. I silently laugh at Josephine's reaction to our arrival, and swear that horse thinks it's human or something.

"Okay, girl, easy. Calm down, Josie!" I say sternly to the jumpy horse. _I wonder what's got her all worked up… _I jump over the stable door to get her saddle on her, only to have her stand on her hind legs, denying me access to her back. "DOWN GIRL!" I shout. She wants out, bad. She doesn't like being trapped up like this. After a good 15 minutes of struggling, I guide the milk colored horse out of the stable, holding onto her reins.

At 1:00 the clock tower chimes.

"Oh! Time for tea!" Rin says cheerfully. I laugh to myself. _I wonder if she knows she does that._ I can almost cue her on that quote. Every day, right between the second and third ring, she says it. She sat at the small table in the middle of the garden as I made my way to the kitchen. I place a small yellow hand towel over my right arm and position it across my chest as I'm supposed to. Then, with my left hand, I pick up the round silver platter supporting a small dish, a tea cup, and a bowl with a few orange slices in it. I glance back at the dish… brioche, her favorite. I smile, for no apparent reason.

As I reproach the table, Rin smiles at me and moves the table's center piece so that I can set the tray down. I grin at her happily and stick my nose toward the sky, pretending to be like some of the uptight snobs I work with.

I close my eyes and say dramatically, "Kagamine-Sama, today brioche is served with your tea." I crack one of my eyes open, still smiling as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

She mimicked my actions and faked disapproval.

"No, no, no. That will never do! Discard of that disgrace and fetch me something better!"

"Hey, now," I laugh, back to my regular personality. "It doesn't get much better than brioche."

She giggles and cut a piece off, offering it to me. "I'll pass, thanks." I say, holding my hand up. There's no doubt that Master is watching me from somewhere. I was lucky he didn't see me at breakfast; I'd best not take a second chance. I know better than to eat before all of my work is done. It's always been a rule for me since I was little. I guess Master wanted to assure my work was finished and done correctly. It worked, so I've gotta give him some credit. I had gone to bed hungry many times growing up, which pushed me to work harder the next day. I feel my stomach growl and clutch it tightly, stealing a glance at my watch. 1:15. I sigh out loud. I didn't get my evening meal last night, because my work wasn't done on time. I'd spent too much time running through the garden with Rin. I was determined to make sure I had something tonight. It was cold enough at night without being starved. I yawned and looked down to Rin, who was sucking on an orange slice, staring off into space.

"What'cha thinking 'bout?" I whisper as if someone was spying on me.

"Huh? What? Oh, I was just thinking about how I would deal with that Meiko girl. She's begging for money but she's already in debt to her eyeballs with what I've let her borrow. She never repaid me. She says she's lost her job and can't get another for whatever reason. She can't afford a place to live or something like that."

I thought about this for a second. Meiko… I knew her from around town. Once when I was sent out to a local grocer to buy some more oranges (for Rin, obviously) she was counting pennies. I was guessing she was short some, 'cause she hung her head and went to walk away.

"_How much you down by?" I asked. She turned to face me, and then looked around to make sure it was her I was addressing. She continued looking for me I supposed, since she looked puzzled. "I'm here, with the oranges." That sounded ridiculous… I thought to myself. She approached me, slightly suspicious. "How much do you need?" I asked again. Her face was pale, and her eyes pink. _

"_Um, I- I'm fine. I don't need your help." With that she turned away, only for me to catch her wrist. She turned back to me with fire in her eyes and tried to yank away. I pulled her hand closer to me, reached in my pocket, and pulled out a couple singles. Once I closed her hand around the money, I released her wrist and turned away. "Take care of yourself, Meiko." I called over my shoulder. I knew her before. She was at the castle earlier that day, though I didn't know why she was there. I guess she didn't notice me. _

Rin stood from the table, waking me back up. "Len, what do you think I should do?"

I looked at her sincerely, taking her hand in mine. "Sis, you're kind hearted anyway. I sure you'll come up with something. If I may suggest, why don't you have her work around the castle? That way she could pay off her debt, and have a place to live at the same time. I could teach her the ins and outs and she'll be at it in no time." Rin looked at me thoughtfully for a second, and then turned toward the castle.

"I don't know. I'll sleep on it." And with that we walked inside. I escorted her to her bedroom and made my way down the long corridors to a storage closet. I didn't any specific orders today, so I figured I'd clean something so I wouldn't be punished for 'standing around doing nothing'. I grabbed some cleaning rags and window cleaner, and walked down the long corridors, eventually finding one that no one was running through. I found that unless I was with Rin, I enjoyed being alone. It gave me time to think about anything that was on my mind at the moment. As I wiped the dusty old windows, I caught some random melody flying around in my mind. I began to hum it quietly. I looked through the next window, interested by what I saw. Two guards dragged a girl with long, thin black hair up the castle steps. _This is the back of the castle though…. _I think to myself. _Is she to be executed? _The guards released her arms, throwing her to the ground. She looked up and gasped, and I craned my head to see what was so horrifying. Then I saw her. Rin. What was going on? I see Rin unsheathe a long, thin sword and point it to the girl's face. The girl lifts her head, only to see the sword enter the ground an inch away from her nose. She looked horrified. Rin got next to her ear, and then left. The black haired girl scurried away. I noticed something read on the palm of her hand. A burn. She must've stolen something.

A few hours later, I am invited to the dinner table. I pick at my food, forgetting how hungry I was. I was still thinking about what I saw earlier… I was sitting by Rin. A young girl rushed into the room in waitress dress. She had blonde hair and eyes so light blue you'd think she was going blind. I remember her joining the kitchen crew the other day.

"Hello, Tasha!" I say happy to see her. She was another person here that brought me happiness. She was so full of life and it made me think of better times. I would've expected her to be out jumping rope, not having to work here. She was only 13, a year less than me. Her dad passed shortly after her birth and her mom died of cancer about 2 months ago. She was an orphan and now had to provide for herself.

After a filling dinner, I went to prepare for bed. Curfew was at 9:30 and no one who was not working was to be roaming the halls. I changed into a pair of baggy yellow pants and a white tee shirt. I then ran to the other side of the castle where Rin's room was (and people wonder why I stay so skinny?) to visit with her before I went to see Tasha. Rin was on her bed, attempting to tie the lace behind her nightgown. I walked over and sat behind her, taking the laces from her hands. As I tied the dress, she nervously started conversation.

"Len?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"You, umm…. You don't think I'm cruel, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Everyone else does…" she hung her head. I hugged her quietly for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna go check on Tasha. Goodnight, Rin." I said as I reached for the door.

"Len! Wait!" I turned and caught my flying sister at the last second as she jumped into my arms. I held her tighter against me and smiled. I kissed her forehead and turned again to leave. "Night, Len."

I smiled. "Night, Rin." And with I left, closing the door behind me. I walked to Tasha's room, back on my side of the castle. I knocked lightly on her door.

"Go away, please!" I hear her call through the door. I sigh and turn the knob. "I said go a- oh, Len-kun. Sorry, you can come in." I noticed she had been crying.

"Errm… just call me Len." I smile. I walk through the door and stand beside her. I wrapped my arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. I noticed she was holding a picture. It was of a woman with blonde hair similar to Tasha's and green eyes. She was a beautiful woman, holding a baby in her arms. _Tasha…._ She dropped the picture and sobbed into my chest, her body shaking violently. I leaned down and put my arm behind her legs, picking her up. I carried her over to her bed, which was identical to mine. I laid her down and rubbed her face, moving stray hairs and wiping away tears. "I'm sorry. I know how it feels. My mom died many years ago." I say honestly. Her smile makes me warm inside. In a different way than Rin's. When Rin smiles, it makes me happy to know at least _she_ still can. When Tasha smiles, I feel like there's nothing wrong in my life. We're sort of on the same level, and if she can smile through it than I guess I can too…

I rub her face until she falls asleep. When she begins making a light snoring sound, I decide to return to my room. Just as I closed my door, the curfew bell rings. I lay in bed for a while, the tune from earlier returning to my mind. I sing quietly to the melody.

"Kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshsitsukai. Unmei wakatsu aware no futago…" I hum the rest of the tune in my mind. Slowly I fall asleep, re-running the day's events in my head. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Just another day in the Kagamine Palace of Crypton… Just another day in my life…

**(A/N: Remember Tasha. This story will end differently than the song. Mwahaha. Review and yadayada whatever. Bye!)**


	2. Once Lived Nightmare and What's to Come

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUSES BEHIND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA INCORPERATED. THANKS!**

**~Servant of Evil~**

~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2- A Once Lived Nightmare and What's to Come.

_Rin and I are sitting in the garden. _

"_Rin? What are you making?" I ask curiously. She was weaving some long twigs and flower stems into a circle. _

"_Nothing, Len. Just uh, hand me that flower beside you." She replied. I obediently reached my small, toddler hand to the daisy next to me. I handed it to her and she snatched it away. She had been pretty grumpy ever since Mama died. That was a few months ago. Now all we had was Dad, who never seemed to appreciate me. We were always 'his baby girl and Len'. I remained silent and watched her hands scurry around the object. After about 10 more minutes, she held it up into the air. "FINISHED!" she shouted. I jumped at her sudden action. _

"_Yay!" I said, then continued. "But uh, what is it?"_

"_It's a halo, stupid. For Mommy to wear in Heaven." She said without looking at me. Instead she stared blankly at the 'halo' in her hand. _

"_Oh…" I said dumbly. "How are you gonna give her it?" I asked. She thought about this for a second. Then she said._

"_I'll just lay it on her grave. She can come and get it when we leave." She stayed quiet for a minute before she continued. "Do you think she'll like it?" she continued studying the object. _

"_Of course, Rin. She always loved everything we gave her that we made." I smiled assuringly._

"_But what if it's not pretty enough for her to wear when she sees God?"_

"_Come inside you two." One of the servants butt in. "it's time for bed." We decided to drop our conversation as we walked side by side to our rooms. Mine was right next to her's back then. We hugged before separating into the divided rooms. I lay in bed and cry. I cried for the loss of my mom, for the sorrow I watch Rin suffer through each day, and for the fact that my life was slowly falling apart. Now that Dad was in charge, I had no say what-so-ever in what I used to. _

My eyes snapped open, accompanied by a startled gasp. I feel coldness on either side of my face and around my eyes. I was crying in my sleep again. I wiped my face with my comforter and rolled onto my side. I looked at the wall for a while, replaying the dream in my head. After a while I realized I had closed my eyes, and decided to leave them like that. Slowly but surely I fell asleep again, with the image of Rin in my drowsy mind.

My lazy slumber didn't last long. A terrifying image took Rin's place.

_A girl in a dress? Rin! _I thought with my eyes sealed shut. _What's that? And what are all those people doing there? Is that Meiko? No, it can't be. This guy, with blue hair, what's that he's standing by? Is it a guillotine? Hell, he looks vengeful. _My eyes fought to open, but I held them tight. I was curious. _If it is a guillotine, why is Rin there? The blade is going down. I have to wake up. NOW. _My eyes snap open as the blade approaches a head of blonde hair. I find myself sitting straight up in my bed with my blankets balled up on me. "Maybe I was just overheated?" I said quietly as I kicked the blanket to the floor. I felt my forehead, seeing that I had broken out into a cold sweat. I inhaled deeply and tried to go back to sleep before realizing that I was scared to close my eyes. I looked at the shadows on my wall, seeing if they looked like anything in particular. I was just trying to pass sometime until morning. I looked toward my window and saw that the moon was still on display, and that it was probably only 11:30 or so…

After about 5 minutes that felt like hours, I got up. I pulled pair of pants on over my boxers and glided through my door. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I guess I was determined to get there. I wasn't aware that I was running faster than I thought possible, and really I didn't notice I was moving at all. In a way I was sleep wal- erm, running.

I soon found myself in Rin's room. She was sleeping peacefully in her large bed, the moon shining on her face. She had her back turned to me, and I saw her shoulders rise and fall evenly. I smiled and forgot about all the fear and worry that brought me here. I sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep for a while, gently rubbing her arm. After a while I decided to leave before I woke her up. I stood from the bed, carefully as not to make a creaking sound, and left the sleeping girl behind.

When I returned to my room, I used my hands as a cup for water in my bathroom. When my throat was wet enough to breathe again, I climbed back in my bed and entered and dreamless sleep.

**(A/N: this (very short chapter) took me FOREVER! Mainly cuz I didn't work on it for a long time ;P so yes here's chapter 2 and now, I must figure out what chapter 3 will be. I'm thinking of either a lot of Len and Tasha or introducing Katio of the Shion Castle of Crypton (ain't I creative? Lol) now, it's time to go stalk an emo dude!)**


	3. Tasha's Early Visitor Len's New Help

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF its CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CRYPTON! **

**Review response(s)—**

**14inu-kag—thanks girl and I will definitely come to you with any troubles! And there's also the fact that you get first looks into my chapters via YouTube. Lol but I'm gonna limit that to chapters that I'm not sure about. That way you have something to look forward to here XD **

**(A/N: YAY! CHAPTER 3 TIME! I decided on Len and Tasha! Alright you two, do your stuff! Len-"k!" *starts singing Servant of Evil* Tasha- "um, what do I do?" Me- "I dunno? U cries a lot." Tasha- "K!" *stage cries* Len- "hn?" *walks over and leans in to kiss Tasha* Me- "NO! NO! NOT YET!" Len and Tasha- "aww…" lol ON WITH THE STORY!)**

Servant of Evil

~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~^0^

Chapter 3- Tasha's Early Visitor/Len's New Help

**Tasha POV**

I woke up to the feeling that someone was watching me. My blue eyes dart back and forth, seeing it was early morning. Outside my window is a deep, royal blue sky with no visible moon or sun.

I moan and look around for a clock. "What time is it?" I ask myself, receiving an unexpected answer.

"Eh, about quarter 'til 3." It was Len's voice. I looked over to the door to see Len looking at his watch. He stuffed it back into the pocket of his yellow pants and made his way to me. I sat up on the bed, pulling my blanket up with me.

"What are you doing up so early? And why did you wake me up?" I ask yawning. Len pulled the blanket up off of me and got under it, pressing his warm, half naked body next to mine. He put his arm around me as he answered my questions.

"Well, I'm up because I couldn't sleep. So I came here to see if u were asleep or not. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up.." I still wasn't sure why he had his arm around me.. But I wasn't complaining. I was comfortable.

"Okay, but uh, why are you here? I mean, in my bed?" I asked.

"'Cuz." He shrugged, snuggling his chin on the top of my head. This past two months he's been pretty close to me. At first I could understand that he was helping me get over Mom's death, but I haven't cried over that in weeks. And Len's getting closer than ever. I mean, seriously, he's cuddling with me. I know he likes me, I see the way he looks at me sometimes. I was cut from my thought as I felt something warm on the shell of my ear. I gasped and shivered, feeling chills go down my spine. I tried to tell him to cut it out, but all that escaped my lips was a moan. This must've added kerosene to his fire…

**Len's POV**

I was upset when I had to leave her room, and fell asleep feeling like I was missing something. It wasn't long before I woke up again. When I decided that I wouldn't be going back to sleep, I started quietly roaming through the halls. Later on I found myself standing outside her door. I quietly opened it, not wanting to wake her up. When I saw her sleeping, I froze. She was so peaceful and… beautiful. I must've stood there for about an hour, and finally decided it was about time to leave. Just as I turned for the door, I heard her moan and move around on her bed. A smile spread across my face.

She asked what time it was, and I guessed it was around 3 o'clock or so. I was wrong; it was a little after 1. But damn me if I cared, that was just more time I'd get to spend with her. I walked over to her bed and attempted to lie on the tiny thing without knocking her off. I put my arm over her body to hold her closer to me so she wouldn't fall. She was asking a lot of questions, and I answered them hoping they eventually run out. She asked why I was in her bed, which I didn't even know the answer to. After that she was quiet, and I began to wonder if she had fallen asleep. Guess it was time to find out.

I moved my mouth down by her ear and whispered her name quietly.

"Tasha?" she didn't react. A devious grin spread across my face as a new idea came to my mind. I slowly ran my tongue along the shell of her ear, earning a gasp from her and a mini spaz attack throughout her body. She was still shivering when a quiet moan escaped her throat, which sent me into a small daze. I really wasn't aware of anything I was doing, but I did notice that I was now on top of her using my hips to pin hers down. My mouth remained on her ear, licking and suckling it making her shiver more. I smiled and abandoned her ear, lightly kissing a trail on her cheek until my lips were hovering over hers. Then I froze. I didn't make the slightest move. I just stayed there with my knees on each side of her legs and one hand on her waist as the other held her up by her back. I couldn't see Tasha anymore, my vision went black.

Don't worry, I was still conscious. I was still up, and hadn't lost my balance, I just couldn't see anymore. After a second or two, I figured I might've just closed my eyes, though I didn't remember doing so. Realizing that my lips were brushing against Tasha's, I pressed them against hers.

No sooner did my tongue move against her lips did I freeze again. I wasn't sure why I did. I quickly jerked my face away from her and looked around, which proves futile, I was still blind. But my eyes were open. I was sure of it. Then a familiar image overcame the darkness, the last bit from that night a couple months ago.

The angered man with the blue hair standing next to the guillotine, and a blonde head severed.

Then I could see again. I looked at Tasha's terrified expression. I had left her light on, which was glaring in her eyes that mirrored mine. Now that I think about it she looks like she could be a third Kagamine.

"Are you okay, Len?" she asked, snapping me back to reality. "You're acting kind of weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tasha'." I say blankly. I get down from her bed and nervously comb my fingers through my bob-cut hair that was –for whatever reason- still in a tiny ponytail. I look up at the ceiling and try to erase the image from my mind. "I am so sorry. I have no clue what…I just...Uh. I...I didn't… I don't know. I- I have to go now. I'll see- well, um? - Yeah, just… I'm going to bed."

Then I left without another word. I leaned against the outside of her door and sighed.

_I should probably stay away from her... _a single tear dripped from my eye as the thought came to my head, but it was true. Ever since I've been around her, these images have been appearing and it's driving me insane. That is if I was ever sane to begin with. Heck, I'm already delusional; it's a matter of time before they lock me in a padded room. I moped back to my room and forced myself to sleep without another thought about Tasha, Rin, the blue haired guy, or the guillotine. Before I went to sleep, I found myself whispering a message to my Mother.

_Mother I know I don't pray to you that much anymore, and I feel so sorry that I've in a way forgotten about you. These past years I've been fighting to make it, and I'm glad knowing you're up there looking over me and Rin. But Mother, these illusions I've been having, what do they mean? Are you the one sending them? And one more thing, does it have to do with Tasha in any way? I hope that you will lead me onto an answer in some way… love you…_

**Tasha POV**

When I woke up, I was still thinking about Len's episode from early this morning. Now it's 12:00, and I've yet to see him. He usually stands in a corner where I can see him from the kitchen while the princess is eating breakfast, but I'm guessing he stood somewhere else. That's okay! I'll see him in an hour when he comes to get Kagamine-Sama's brioche. I walked over to the oven and turned it on. After gathering the premade dough and a pair of gloves, I walked to one of the large vacant counters and started shaping the dough. The oven beeped, announcing that it was preheated. I grabbed the tray of uncooked brioche and walked to the oven. I set a time on the oven and left it, occupying myself by finding some oranges to slice. This was usually when I had a snack of my own. I wonder what Len eats? Does another chef prepare his noon snack? He probably eats bananas instead of oranges. He likes bananas, as I found out a couple weeks ago. I gave him a banana once and his eyes lit up like when a cat sees a laser pointer. Sometimes I wonder if he even eats much. He's pretty skinny. But maybe he's on meds and doesn't have a strong appetite. I look through the kitchen window to the clock tower. 12:55, time to take the brioche out to let it cool a little bit. I walk to the oven and reach a mitted hand to the handle. The steam burnes against my face and the heat is almost too much to bear. I feel slightly faint, so I stand still for a second with the tray nearly burning through the oven mit. I decide to get walking before the tray scorches me, but gravity has different plans. I fall to the ground, landing on my knees. Not sure of what had happened I stand, well, almost. I hit my head on the corner of the island of the kitchen, causing my vision to fade. On my way back down I receive a burn from the still open oven door, and the last thing I hear is the clocktower's bells. **(le me and Len: *facepalm* REALLY TASHA? Tasha: it was your idea, Chey!)**

**Len POV**

I stood by the kitchen door, waiting for Tasha to bring Rin's tea and snack. I'm trying to stay away from her as much as possible, since she seems to trigger the _you know what. _However it's part of my job to fetch Rin's tea, and it's her job to make it. She's running behind, and I decide to go inside to see what's taking so long. When the door opens, a commotion attacks my ears.

"how long has she been out?"

"did anyone see her faint?"

"her arm's burnt!"

I step around the corner to see what's going on, and there lays Tasha on the floor unconcious. I walk over there and find myself side by side with my father.

"Do you have any idea what happened to her?" he asks without looking at me.

"No, Master." I reply. Then I notice the still heated oven and opened oven door. I see that she was wearing an oven mitt when she fainted. "Master, she may have got knocked out when the steam hit her face…" I say obviously. He simply nods in response. Tasha's eyes flitter open and she jumps from all the faces staring at hers. When she was sitting back up and had a little bit of balance, I quized her.

"You still remember who you are, right?"

"Yes, I'm Tasha."

"Is that _all_ you know?"

"Len, I'm fine. I still remember everything."

"Tasha, you are not to work in the kitchen any longer." Master butt in.

"Then where will I work?" she asked nervously. Master thought for a moment beore glancing towards me and saying,

"You will help Len with his work."

_DAMN IT!_

**(A/N: two short chapters become one. Lol! So yesh, Len's master is actually his dad. Remember how he was under-appreiciated? Still not sure how this will end, im talking with 14inukag about it. Len, Tasha, do you guys got anything to say? Len: yeah, why 'damn it'? im glad I get more scenes with Tasha *smirks*… Rin: Did I ever get my brioche? And why do you leave me outta your author's notes!— Me: oh, sorry. Did you have anything to say? - Rin: Nope. Not until I get my brioche.)**

**Len: If you love me, REVIEW! **


	4. Master VS Servant

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CRYPTON! **

**Review response(s)—**

**Wow! So I advertised my story on YouTube AND FINALLY another reviewer!**

**Len: "Thank God! You can leave now, Isabel!"**

**Me: *grabs Len by the ear* "quit being so mean. She's our friend."**

**Len: "you mean, your friend. I don't like her. She's weird."**

**14inukag: "NO! YOU'RE WEIRD!"**

***Len and Isabel fight like immature children***

**Me (to hatsunemikuvocaloid01) : "Let's go somewhere else…"**

**(A/N: WOW crazy day! The pet chipmunk died :'( but he was old for a chipmunk. And SPOILED! And as I was burying him, I started getting some ideas for the chapter and- Len: "SHUT UP ABOUT UR RAT AND GET TO THE STUFF ABOUT ME!" Me: "Don't think I won't hurt you.")**

**Heheh, fight scenes will be in the victim's POV…**

Servant of Evil

~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~^0^

Chapter 4- Master V.S Servant

**Len POV**

"Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai. Unmei wakatsu aware na futago. Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba, boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru. kitai no naka bokura wa umareta, shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane. otonatachi no katte na tsugou de, bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa." I hum the rest of the melody as I sit in the middle of the garden, back to back with Tasha. I was pulling some weeds and she was cutting dead buds. As I continued humming, Tasha broke the near silence.

"What song is that? I've never heard it."

"Yeah, that's 'cause it don't exist." I say a little harsher than necessary. With a softer tone I continue, "One time while I was cleaning this song just came to my head, so I sing it while I'm working." She 'hmph'd' in response and turned back to the shrubs. I stood up and stretched my legs and back before sitting down beside the blonde haired orphan. This is her second week working with me, and I gotta say, work gets done much faster with her around. Seriously, it's not even tea time yet and this is our last job. Maybe it's a good thing having her around; I might get more than one meal every day.

"Len?" she asked, still focused on the bush in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you acting so differently?" her question didn't surprise me much. I felt like I was trying to avoid her. Well, then again, I was… I didn't say anything back; instead I wrapped my arms around her. I hoped it would somehow explain, but I guess not. I felt something cold drip onto my arm and shot my head up to face the crying girl. She wouldn't look me in the eye. I placed a hand on both of her cheeks and forced her to face me. Well, she was facing me, but her eyes were focused more on the ground. I took my thumb and wiped the tears away from her pale, nearly clear blue eyes, which used to match mine **(A/N: I'll explain at the end.) **

"Tasha, look at me." I say sternly. Her shining eyes slowly crawl level with mine. She didn't hold attention long, and yanked her head away from my hands. Her hands covered her eyes as she sobbed loudly. I felt like a total ass. "Tasha, I…" My own eyes begin to water and my voice caught in my throat. I'm leaving. I won't let her, along with anyone else in this _hell,_ see me cry. "I'm sorry." And with that I ran_. _Blinded by tears, I made a beeline through the corridors until I got to my bedroom. My door slammed behind me and I fell to the floor. Guilt was taking me over. Finally, sprawled out on the wooden floor, I cried. I stopped myself short, only long enough to go lock my door and grab a pillow from my bed. Not wanting someone to hear me, I buried my face in the thick pillow and screamed. I fell to my knees with a loud cracking sound coming from the joints there. My guilt turned to anger towards the bastard treating me lower than a dog. I punched the polished wood beneath me, earning a few pieces of broken wood and losing a bit of blood. I pulled the large slivers from my now bruised hand and wiped the blood on my black cloak. I was too numb to feel the pain, but unfortunately that wore off quickly. My knuckles began to burn as the cold inside air nipped at the wounds. "ow, shit!" I begin looking around for something to stop the bleeding, and that's when I heard a faint knock on the door. A tiny voice calls out from the other side.

"um, Len? Are you… okay?"

"I'm fine Tasha." I put the pillow back on my bed and take my over-coat off, laying it over the cracked floor-board. I put my bloody hand casually behind my back and open the door. "Hey." Tasha tried to hug me, but I stepped back. She looked at me a little confused before saying anything.

"Uh, were you crying? Your eyes are kind of…" she trailed off and wiped around my eyes with her little fingers.

"So uh.. Did you need something?" I notice her eyes are fading back to their usual blue color. '_That's good…'_ She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Well, not really. I finished the garden up. I was just wondering if you wanted to go walk around or something." I smiled wider, and probably looked like an idiot. I reached my left hand out to her, still hiding my right hand behind my back. She happily accepted my outstretched arm and together we started walking down the halls. Our little moment didn't last long though. We were laughing together at something she had said, when someone grabbed me by my ponytail.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" says a sickening, familiar voice.

"I _was_ having a conversation, _Master."_ I pronounced his title as you would if you were emphasizing that something was disgusting. He pulled the little ponytail downwards, bending my neck uncomfortably.

"Oh were you? Well excuse me for interrupting you,_ Servant_." He always throws that at me. He knows I hate it. I cut my eyes at him, staring angrily into his light green eyes. I spit into his face, only to have him sling me aside like a ragdoll. I quickly get back onto my feet. Before I can lunge at him, he pushes a hand against my throat, pinning me to the wall behind me.

"Tasha! Go get-!" well, I was gonna say 'Rin'. That is if 'Master' hadn't pressed his hand harder on my neck, choking me. Either way, Tasha took off toward Rin's room. I locked my eyes back onto Rinto's. I just had to hold out until Tasha got back with help.

"Guards!" Rinto yells. 2 men rush to his side. "Make sure no one enters this hallway as I put this brat in its place." Was his command. They went to opposing ends of the hall and stood at attention. More angered –and desperate- I struggle against his grip. He slams his fist into my chest, causing my heart intense pain. My hands hold my chest as if it would make it feel better. He laughed and dropped me to the floor. "What are you gonna do now, you filthy bitch?" I groan in pain and find that I can't breathe well. I finally find a use for my girlish nails. I shoot my hand, which was still streaked with dry blood, at Rinto's leg. He tried to yank away, which only allowed my nails to slice deeper into his ankle. He kicked at my face, his free foot connecting with my jaw bone. I yanked my hand away, making sure that I dug a few scars into the skin on his leg. Before he could kick me again I got onto my feet and moved.

"Daddy, stop it!" I hear Rin yell from far down the hall. I knew that wouldn't help anything, this was between me and him. I see blood staining the bottom of his white pants and laugh internally. He looked me in the eye and smiled evilly.

"What are you gonna do, 'Mama's Baby'?" he asked, I guess referring to my like name. "Lenka ain't here to kiss your ass better. Can her 'baby boy' do shit for himself?" he asked me, trying to trigger a nerve.

"No, I can't." I say, sort of pissed. "But I can do it for her." With that I punch him, my fist connecting with his nose. I hear a loud _crunch_ and Rinto, who I refuse to consider my father, falls to the floor, holding his nose.

**Rinto POV**

As I sit on the floor, holding my nose and feeling the blood ooze out, Lenka's brat stands over my body. The sinister look in his eyes made sleeping with the devil a better offer than whatever this kid was planning. He cracked his bloody knuckles and laughed half-heartedly. "You must've been one hell of a man in bed," he scoffs, "otherwise I'm don't know why Mom even bothered to put up with your _shit_ for as long as she did." He stomped down on my rib cage, not showing any mercy. He still had that look in his eyes. "Ya see," he continued, pulling loose the black ribbon that held up his hair. His hair now framed his face the same way mine did, but I was more concerned about his plans for the lace. "I have personally dealt with you longer than I should have. Much longer. And the only reason I put up with it was so that I could watch over Rin." He wrapped the ribbon around my neck and held the ends behind my head. He wasn't cutting off my airway… yet. "Because I'll be goddamned" he pulled the ribbon towards him, forcing me to stand up, "if I'm gonna let your sorry ass beat Rin to death like you did Mother! Did you think I didn't know about that? WELL I DO!" he pulled the ribbon tighter.

I took this chance to punch him. My fist managed to connect with his throat, sending him to the ground in a choking fit.

**Len POV**

He must've thought I didn't know that it was _his_ fault Mom died. Well, here was his wake up call. I saw her get beat around when he was drunk, which was always. I saw the cuts and bruises that she tried to hide. And I knew that it was a broken piece of a mirror that killed her, not some illness. The memory of what I saw that night so many years ago drove me over the edge, I was ready to send Rinto back to where he came from, Hell. I began wrapping the ribbon around my fingers, making it tighter on his throat. I didn't get too far with that, though. He punched my neck, throwing me to the ground desperate for air. I held my throat with one hand, the other supporting my body. I gasped and choked, a few drops of blood dripping from my mouth.

Rinto stood shadowing me, laughing and kicking me in various places. His foot connected especially hard with my left leg, and I felt a crack. Groaning in pain I looked up at him, wiping blood my face. "You bastard!" I say with my voice sounding more like an amplified whisper. He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to my feet. I stared him in the eyes intensely, wishing I could burn right through his thick skull. My breathing was still labored, and my whole body ached. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, a throb of pain spreading with every pulse. I didn't think I'd make it out of this. I couldn't fight much anymore, but I wasn't ready to give up. I promised Rin I'd always be there for her, and I'm not about to let Rinto break my promise.

I stood there, not fighting against his grip, just standing there. I knew I was weak, and that if he released my collar I'd probably fall to the ground. I was breathing pretty hard, and my eyes wanted to close on me. I heard the bell that usually would be followed by, "Oh! Time for tea!" It made me think about Rin. Then I noticed something I should have a long time ago. A large, stained glass window directly behind Rinto. If I can gather enough strength to give him a shove, chances are that at least one piece of glass will cut him the right way. The only problem was pushing him. It'd be easy if I wasn't so beaten up. I could build up enough stamina, but by that time he will have beat the living crap out of me. I guess I would just have to hope that things take a turn for the better…

'_He can support my weight,' _I think to myself. '_Maybe I can…' _With Rinto still holding on the collar of my undershirt, I jumped. While I was in the air, I kicked him. I stupidly allowed both of my legs to attack him, hurting my left leg even more. Well, at least it worked. Not. When I kicked him, he stumbled backwards, ripping my shirt. I flew backwards, hitting my head on the wall behind me. My vision started fading. I heard glass break and Rinto's cursing, but then he was over me. He had a piece of glass in his hand and his face looked possessed. I stared at his eyes with my own slowly closing themselves. I saw his hand move, and allowed my head to fall back and my eyes to close. I knew I was accepting death, but my mind was completely shutting down, and I was slipping into unconsciousness. I felt something cut my chest, but not all the way to my heart. I heard yelling and the object cutting me was jerked to the side, causing yet more pain. I wished it was over. And then it was. I completely blacked out and couldn't see, hear, or feel anything….

**Rin POV**

I was standing there, arguing with guard with Tasha by my side. He wouldn't let us into the hall where Len and Daddy were fighting. We heard glass shatter, distracting the guard. While his head was turned, Tasha jumped onto him, pulling his hair. The two fell to the ground as I ran by, kicking my heels off to run faster down the hall way. I approached the fighting father and son as daddy pressed a piece of glass in Len's chest. He looked like he was in another world.

"Daddy! Get AWAY from Len!" I yell. I jumped at my father, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him with me to the ground. I heard Tasha coming up from behind me and guards coming from either side of me. When the guards approached me, I got off of Daddy and turned to them. "Take my father to his room." I say sternly. "Have a servant or nurse or someone tend to his wounds." I turn to Len, who Tasha is already wiping blood off of. "Tasha," I whisper. "leave his injuries alone. We can take care of them once we get him to his room."

"okay.." she replies softly. I lift Len's shoulders, his head resting against my chest. Tasha puts an arm under his back and the other behind his knees. Together we carry him slowly to the far end of the hall. It was quite a trip trying to open the door and hold a 100 pound boy at the same time, but eventually we got him into the bedroom. We laid him on his bed and I sent Tasha to the bathroom to fetch a few towels. While she was gone, I tore his bloody, soggy clothes off of him, leaving him in his boxers. I noticed his leg was pretty messed up. He had bruises all around his neck and face, including a large one circling the cut on his chest. His eyes were closed, and he didn't look like he was feeling any pain. He looked… peaceful.

Tasha returned with the towels, some alcohol, and a few bandages that she found under his sink. I told her to help me clean his wounds, which offered me a few laughs. She was so skittish and fidgety about touching him, and I don't know if it was because she was scared to hurt him or if it was because she was too naïve to touch a boy's body. Most likely the second, I saw how she was forcing her eyes not to stray, and she was blushing. Either way, it was still fun to watch. She moved from a small cut on his arm to inspect his bruised leg. She gently pressed a cold wet towel against leg, causing his leg to jerk. She screamed and fell backwards off the bed, and all I saw from the opposite side of Len was her pale legs sticking straight up in the air. It was **hilarious!** I burst out laughing, and soon quieted down before I woke Len up. We continued cleaning his wounds, trying not to wake him up.

**(A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU SO MUCH LEN, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Remember when I said..** **(A/N: I'll explain at the end.)? yeah, me either. But when Tasha's eyes go really light, it's just a sign that she's crying. Now, don't say that can't happen, because it happens to me. THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG! 5 pages for cryin out loud! You guys got anything to say? Len: *still unconscious* Tasha: "my head hurts, now." okay… Rin? Rin: "you never gave me my brioche. So no. I have nothing to say." Okie dokey! That's all! REVIEW! Stick around for chapter 5- 'Who's Tasha?' ooh, the suspense X3 bye!)**


	5. Who's Tasha?

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CRYPTON! **

**Review response(s)— **

**(everyone who wanted this story to stay up- here you go guys! Sorry for the long pause! However, I will not be perfect with updating, cuz im working on 2 other fanfics along with this one. If you're into InuYasha, check them out when I post them)**

**Isabel (14inukag)- on what you said about 'how can his father be so cruel?' well I was thinking of somehow including how Rinto didn't want Len, only Rin, but Lenka loved Len and even if she didn't she found it cruel to separate twins…**

**(hatsunemikuvocaloid01) Len and Rin will reply to you… *both yelling* "WE DO NOT NEED KARATE LESSONS!" *Tasha butts in* "um.. yes you do…." *twins* "grrrr"**

**(A/N: My old plan for this chapter was Len having short term amnesia, not remembering who Tasha is. I'm still gonna stick to that, but since I planned on changing a few things, this chapter and the next may be off track a little. Sorry 'bout that!)**

**(also, since I made you all wait so long for this chappy, I will include lemon! My treat XD unfortunately, I can't give you a link to Spice! …)**

Servant of Evil

~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~~~^0^~~~~~~~~~~^0^

Chapter 5- "Who's Tasha?"

**Narrative POV**

Rin and Tasha eventually finished cleaning Len's wounds, giving extra care to his left leg. The bone had seemed to be fractured near his knee. The two girls were now having a late snack of banana bread. **(A/N: Isabel knows what I'm talkin about XD) **Len went from his short coma straight into a restful sleep. He rolled onto his right side and began snoring.

"He's asleep!" Says Tasha, sounding as if she was talking about a cute puppy, "Aw, listen to him snore!" she squealed.

"Yeah, when do you think he'll wake up?" says Rin, staring at Len's bruised face. He'd been out for hours, and he only just started snoring.

"I dunno," says Tasha, reverting her attention from Len to his sister, "but let's save him some bread, he'll probably be hungry." There was a moment of silence, well, except for Len's snoring. Then Tasha spoke up. "He'll probably wake up in the morning. It _is_ really late." She looked at the darkness surrounding the window.

"I'll say," the young queen yawns, "I'm going to bed. Ooh! Wanna sleep in my room? It'll be just like a sleepover!"

"Actually," Tasha starts nervously, "can I sleep here, in Len's room tonight? I mean… it'd probably be best if someone watched him overnight, in case he starts bleeding again.." Rin smiled at the girl's innocent cover-up and nodded her approval.

"In that case I'll sleep in your room that way I'm nearby if something happens. Night Tasha." And with that she left to her room to bathe and change. About an hour later she returned to the servants' hall and entered Tasha's small room. She eventually fell asleep.

**Tasha POV**

Rin left, saying she'll be down the hall if something happened.

When I decided that she wasn't coming back I sat on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing Len's arm for a minute or two. Then I lay down, cautiously as if I were trying not to wake a bear. I lay with my back facing him and try to clear my thoughts. I begin to wonder what he might be dreaming about. He told me earlier while we were walking that he kept having some weird vision? Maybe that's what he's dreaming about… I rolled over to face him, staring at his closed eyes. They were twitching a little, and so was the corner of his mouth. His breathing was kind of ragged. Maybe he was sort of reliving his fight with the king. _'Poor thing…' _I think to myself. I looked towards his heart to make sure his chest wasn't bleeding, but all I could see was his hand over the wound, clutching it tightly. It must be hurting him. Luckily though, there was no blood around his hand or anything.

I honestly felt sorry for Len. He didn't do anything wrong this morning. But I guess he's just not allowed to roam the halls or something. Rin told me earlier that, in Rinto's eyes, Len was just a slave.

Len started talking in his sleep, but it was too mumbled to understand. I could make out "Rin" and figured he was just having a dream of his everyday life. Then suddenly, Len's whole body jumped. The eleven o'clock bell rang from the clock tower outside. Tears streaked silently from his eyes.

_**Len's dream…**_

Images of a green-eyed girl flashed across Len's sleeping mind. A blood stain on a green dress, similar to those decorating Len's shaking hands. He sheathed the maroon coated knife and ran. He didn't know where he was running to, but he ran.

The next thing he knew, he was walking through the long halls of the Kagamine Castle. He eventually found himself in his room, lying on his bed. There's was a lot of yelling going on outside his window so he decided to take a look. What he saw were people charging into the castle, led by none other than Meiko. He shrugged it off, not caring what happened. If they were here to imprison him for killing that pretty, innocent girl, so be it. He lay back down on his bed, expecting to hear loud footsteps entering the hall. The sound never came. Soon he heard cheering outside, and took another look. What he saw made his heart cave in. His dearest sister was being held by the arms. One arm was in the hands of Meiko, the other in the hands of a man with blue hair. "Rin!" he yelled. He darted from the room as fast as he could. He went down the spiral staircase as his heart pounded against his chest. By the time he reached the door, Len was panting like crazy. He pushed the door open with barely any strength, just in time to see Meiko and the guy with blue hair standing by a guillotine. Rin got onto her knees, trying to hold back tears. She placed her neck on the cut space. Meiko spoke loudly, "What will be your last words?" Rin looked up at the clock tower, and he followed her eyes. 12:59… She smiles for a last time. Len knew what her line would be. She seemed to be thinking, but Len knew she was just stalling. Meiko begins to look impatient. He took this opportunity to run to Rin, and try to save her from execution. He runs faster than he did in the castle. Just as he approaches her, with his hand out to his twin, she looks past him to the clock and smiles once again while saying "Oh! Time for tea!" Meiko then released the lever, and the large blade dropped. His twin was beheaded before his watering eyes. The 1:00 bell chimed from behind him as if cueing his tears to fall. While the people amongst him cheered, Len fell to his knees and cried. He felt something touching around his eyes, and quickly opened them, pulling him out of this horrible dream world…

**Len's POV**

I felt something touching near my eyes, which kind of scared me. I mean, I was in _my_ room, where no one else should be… my eyes snapped open, startling Rin, who was rubbing her small fingers around my eyes. When my eyes locked on hers, I closed them back in relief. I was happy to see her, I had just had the worst dream that she died. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her small body tightly against my own. "Rin," I sigh, "I just had the worst nightmare that I killed someone and then a bunch of people killed you and," I sigh again. I was glad to be out of that world. Rin pushes herself away from me and immediately stands up.

"I'm not Rin." She says simply. I see now that she's in a servant girl's uniform **(A/N: the female servant's uniform, in this story, is what Rin is wearing in the picture)**, and that this girl is a bit shorter than my sister, but not by much. Her hair looked like mine. Crazy bangs with a pony tail in the back, except hers was longer and braided.

"Oh sorry." I say stupidly. "You looked just like her from the way we were laying." I sat up. I felt a strong pain throughout my body. My eyes follow her to the small table on the other side of my bed. She offers me a piece of bread.

"You hungry?" she asks. I take the bread from her in response and take a bite. It tasted better than anything I've ever eaten.

"This. Is so.. freaking.. delicious." I say between chews. She giggles. "So," I say after swallowing. "Where's Rinto? And how did I not die?" I then realize that she might not even know about the fight. "Oh, sorry. Forget I said that." I laugh. She looks at me with that 'okay…?' face. She grabbed a cup from the platter on the bed stand and handed it to me. I drank the little cup of tea like I hadn't had a drink in years.

"Oh!" the Rin look alike gasped, making me choke on the liquid I was swallowing. I coughed a few times; smiling at my pathetic fail, then looked at her and smiled.

"You were saying?"

She laughed at my 'let's pretend that didn't just happen' attitude before finishing her sentence. "I was gonna say that I should go get Rin. She'll probably be glad to know that you're up."

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea. Want me to walk with you?" I offered.

"No, it's alright. She decided she'd sleep right over in my room so.." she trailed off. "And besides that, you can't really walk until we round up a pair of crutches for you."

'_That's true..' _I thought to myself. Well, I trusted that she knew the way to her own room, but there was one thing I had to know now in case she doesn't come back. Just as she reached for the doorknob I spoke up. "Hey, before you go,"

She turned around to face me, "yeah, what is it?"

"What's your name?" she looked wide eyed at me, just because I asked her name. Was there something wrong with that? Her eyes got all watery and puddled. _'Great. She's crying, now what do I do!?' _I was about to ask what was wrong before she dashed out of the door screaming.

"**Rin!" **

I heard her running footsteps get quieter, her crying voice getting further away. Despite my evidently broken leg, I stand up, leaning on my right leg and holding onto the bed to keep me up. I make my way to the door by holding onto various objects and hopping lopsided across the floor. _'I give up..'_ I think when I reach the door_ 'I'll just wait for her to get back.' _I hear a door slam from far down the hall.

**Rin POV**

Tasha came bursting through my door, turning on my light causing my eyes to seemingly melt from my skull. I yanked the blanket up over my head and moaned what was supposed to be cursing. Then I heard,

"Rin…you gotta.. Come.. Quick… Len.. Amnesia… forgot.. And.." That was all Tasha said between gasps. She then began crying, falling to the floor and covering her face with her hands. I got up from the bed, all my warmth abandoning me, and walked over to the orphan sitting on the floor.

"Hey…" I say as calmly as possible. "Look, I need you to stop crying so we can go back and settle things with Len. Okay?" She looked at me with watery eyes and nodded, trying to cease her tears. "Meet me in his room when you're done crying." And then I left.

I soon approached Len's room, where he was leaned up against the door frame.

"Hey Rin." He said rather weakly. He seemed upset.

"What's the matter, Len?" He continued looking at the ground.

"Why was she crying? Did I upset her?" he looked a little guilty, but it's always been in his nature to feel that way if a girl starts crying, even if it wasn't his fault. He's really…well, soft.

"Well, that's kind of why I came here. She was crying too much to tell me anything, so I came down here to ask you. So… What exactly _did_ you say to Tasha?"

"Tasha? So that's her name?" Len said, his eyes connecting to mine. "That's… different."

"um.. yeah. That's been her name for 13 years, and you've known that since she started working in the kitchen 3 months ago."

"3 months?" I said in confusion "She's been here that long, and I've just now found out about her?"

"Len!" she says, seemingly angry. "okay, um… what did you do yesterday?" she asks.

"Um… I got into a fight with your father."

"I know that, I'm the one that stopped him from killing you."

"Len…." I hear softly from behind us. Tasha looks at me with huge, shining eyes. "You don't remember me… do you?" guilt pulls at my heart as her eyes water up again. She hangs her head as tears drip off the tip of her nose.

"Hey…" I say gently as I rest a hand on her shoulder. She sniffles and looks up at me. I move her hair out of her face before saying, "those baby blues are too pretty to be drowning in tears." She blushes and looks away, wiping her eyes. "I'm guessing we must've been close before the fight between the king and me, so I promise you, Tasha… whatever relationship we had, we can rebuild it. Okay?"

She smiles beautifully before answering, "Okay."

"I'll leave you two to some privacy." Rin says as she walks towards the door. She gives me a suggesting look before leaving down the hall, yawning.

"Hey, what time is it anyway?" I ask Tasha as I limp back towards the bed to sit down. She walks beside me and looks at her watch.

"Almost quarter after eleven."

"Oooh, shouldn't you get some sleep? I mean, if you're a servant also, then we'll be getting up first thing in the morning."

"You won't. You have to rest. That blow you took to the back of your head was pretty bad, it gave you a concussion."

"Okay, how long is that gonna last?" I ask as she lays on the bed with me. "I'll go insane if I have to stay locked up in here all day." I stretch out on my back while she lays on her side with her head on my arm.

"I'm not sure; I'll have to ask Rin. But you should be able to move around when you get your crutches." She says as she snuggles into my shoulder. I turn my face towards hers and smile. It's was quiet, but I sort of liked it. She looked at me and giggled, acting much like a little girl. I gently scratch the back of her neck and pull her closer to me, kissing her forehead.

"Let's get some sleep…" I smile at her.

"Kay, night!" she says happily and snuggles into my chest.

'_I meant in your room… but okay.. I'm sure I was at least this close with her before, I guess nothing like this will hurt. She is kind of cute. Maybe just tonight will be fine, but tomorrow we're in separate rooms. Good night…. Tasha.'_ I clear the last of my thoughts from my mind and go to sleep.

ZzzzzZzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzz zZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZz zzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzz ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzz

**(A/N: I know I promised lemon, don't worry you'll get it. But for the sake of those who don't like it, it will be the next chapter. Nothing too important **_**should**_** happen in the next chapter, but I'm pretty sure my mind is set on Tasha getting pregnant, and the chapter after is probably gonna be when they will go to the blue country. **

**Those wondering **_**why**_** I decided that Len would have amnesia, it is so that he would lose the thought of the visions having to do with Tasha.**

**Tasha is based almost entirely on me, so excuse her happy nature XD**

**but she gets jealous very easily, and when that happens she's the cruelest bitch you'll know.**

**That said, review! And til next time, Rin will soon receive her brioche! Not, we don't want her to talk,, shes annoying XD jk)**


End file.
